


Cheap Thrills

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his brother, Sans has decided he is ready to get back to the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

The moment Sans entered the room, she no longer had a name. She did, back at the club while dancing close to his ribs and laughing at the jokes that Papyrus once said, but not now, bound to the chair in the middle of his floor careful wrapped in plastic so the messiness was kept at a minimal if possible.

 

Sans walk with strong resolution, letting his boot be heard. She whimpered and try to locate him through her blindfold, the ball gag in her mouth making salivate so she could only offer the most pathetic picture possible. Sans would have love to have Papyrus with him. He would have started making her see how the little “exotic” lover that she believed was going to be hers tonight was much more happier engaging in his own brother in front of other. He would explain to her that is wasn´t any other the ones they would perform, but those would have it as their last memory in life.

 

But Papyrus wasn´t there so he was going to be enough. It was certainly different with him, but not necessarily in a bad way. His absence was everywhere, there was no way to avoid it, so he just had to learn to live with it, day by day. She should be considering herself lucky for being the first one since that awful day it could only ever be him. She was mostly a practice doll so it wasn´t going to take long, just to get a feeling of what it was like play the game on his own.

 

Sans took a big breath and launched himself forward. She screamed at the top of her longs without any word. Sans watched the knife in his hands and how easily had passed the body, allowing him to feel the running the blood in his fingers. With a quick flick of his wrist he moved the knife all over from one hip's side to another.

 

She cried, she probably begged, but Sans wasn´t hearing it. The blood continued to entice him just as always, just as before, and that was such a big relief. He feared that even the pleasure had abandoned his life as many others already had. He pulled out the knife and replaced it with his finger. He twirled it around the first thing he could grab; he pulled out like a magician taking a handkerchief from his hat, but instead of rainbow, there was only red: it was beautiful.

He had enough to cup with his two hands and like that, he licked the shiny organ, tasting the fluid like swallowing her fear and total confusion with her entire life. He could actually do that if he wanted, bring out her soul and bit it until died in his mouth, but what was the fun in that? It wasn´t enough that they felt the pain, he had to see, with his own eyes sockets, the physical result from it. That was the entire reason as to why they went after humans instead of monster. They were frustratingly weak, falling apart after the first torture, but the humans… oh, such strong and resilient individuals they were. They could play with their bodies for hours at a time. Spend entire night having fun, enjoying each other company, hearing the cracking of the soul and the tiny, gentle raise up of their level of violence.

 

When Sans began to chock her in her own intestines, she didn´t react. She didn't scream or cry anymore. Just a little sigh as her bar was reduced to zero and after that, with a hand on her chest, Sans could feel the little soul crumble and fall apart. It was always like a heartbreak was supposed to feel. 

 

Sans caressed her cheek with his teeth, leaving a gentle kiss painted in red. He almost pitied her but also thank her so much. His soul still felt cracked, and that wasn´t probably going to change, but her help and the help of others like her he could feel if he didn´t have love anymore, he could always gain LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my lovely thay{CVB} for helping me write this out.


End file.
